Idiots
by RavenStars
Summary: A boring convention, successful ex boyfriend, a jealous fiance and a uniform.


-'Morning, princess-Andy woke Sharon up with a kiss and she lazily wrapped her arms around his neck.

-'Morning-she smiled-Do I really have to go?- she moaned. Annual LAPD convention was the most boring event of the year and every officer and Captain begged for a crime to happen on that day so they could bail out of the convention. Unfortunately, Winnie Davis made clear to every higher ranked LAPD officer they have to attend the event, wear their uniforms and be especially cordial to guest speakers from the FBI. Sharon didn't want to go and she spent half a day moaning about it. Provenza promised her he'd take charge over Major Crimes for the weekend, feeling sorry for her, and Andy even volunteered to take some field cards off of her desk to ease the pain.

-Poor baby- Andy nuzzled her nose- I made you breakfast and your uniform is in the bathroom. Go Captain Flynn-he kissed her cheeks.

-I don't want to- Sharon moaned and sat up-Thank you, honey- she squinted rubbing her eyes and she was adorable. Twenty minutes later she was drinking her coffee, dressed in her uniform and looking hot.

-Andy…-she shivered when he kissed the nape of her neck. She turned around to kiss him and he cupped her butt pulling her closer.

-Hello, Captain- Andy sighed at the sight of his wife in dark blue, her hair pulled back by a pin, cascading down her shoulders-You missed a button- he undid the second one revealing her cleavage and the navy blue lace bra. He trailed kisses from her breasts to the spot behind her ear and she tried but couldn't stop a small moan escaping her lips. Kissing his breath away she stopped his hands from landing on her hips.

-Behave, Lieutenant. I'll be at the precint as soon as I can. Fingers crossed…what am I saying?- she bit her lip.

-Try not to fall asleep, or at least sit somewhere where they won't catch you doing it-Andy smiled.

-See you at work-she picked up her tie, hat and travel mug waving as she closed the door. Major Crimes had an uneventful day and they all decided to catch up on the paperwork they all hated passionately.

-So, this is Major Crimes?- a male voice snapped them out of boredom. A tall, athletic man with salt and pepper hair and a day's beard was smiling to a very relaxed Sharon. With his nerd glasses, messanger bag, navy jacket and ochre pants he looked like a model and both Provenza and Mike snorted. Andy's eyebrows reached his hair line and he took a deep breath. He tried to remember if he knew the guy and after a minute his eyes grew to a size of tea saucers. How could he not recognize the guy?

-Major Crimes, special agent Michael Roberts, behaviour analyst and profiler-Sharon smiled and everyone waved hi-and this is Lieutenant Andrew Flynn-she introduced the two men.

-Michael Roberts?-Andy frowned pretending he didn't have to listen Sharon ranting about her first boyfriend when they talked about their previous relationships.

-Sharon's highschool sweetheart-the man nodded.

-Sharon's future husband, nice to meet you-Andy grinned and the team collectively tried to stiffle a giggle.

-I noticed her at my lecture and I just had to ask her to lunch. She hasn't changed a bit-Michael eyed her discreetly and Andy felt an itch to rearrange the guy's facial features.

-You had lunch?-Andy asked faking a smile.

-We just grabbed a little something. Davis was watchin everybody like a hawk-Sharon rolled her eyes.

-That's why you'd be perfect for the job- Michael winked at her.

-I like my job and I like where I am in life right now so no-Sharon wrinkled her nose.

-Too bad. We're thinking about forming a BAU team in LA. I'd be looking forward to working with Assistant Chief Raydor- he smiled.

-Assistant Chief Flynn-Andy corrected him.

-Of course- Michael smiled-I should be going, my lecture starts in half an hour. Nice meeting you, Andy- he shook Andy's hand-I'll call you soon-Michael turned to Sharon and gave her a hug.

-Ok. Nice seeing you, Mike-Sharon waved and turned to Andy-Thank God he was there, I'd die of boredom- she snorted and walked into her office.

-Glad you had fun-Andy muttered under his breath. The team didn't dare look at him and even Provenza gave up on a one liner he started thinking up of as soon as the guy walked in. Taking a deep breath Andy went to the break room and sat there for a while sulking and trying to be an adult about the whole situation, but the thought of Sharon spending time with her obviously successfull and seemingly obnoxious ex, laughing at his jokes and walking down the memory lane made his blood boil. He counted to a hundred and walked back to the Murder room finishing his field cards in silence. He barely spoke to Sharon in the car and over dinner but she thought he was moody because he really hated paperwork.

-Honey, what's wrong?-she finally asked seeing him tense when she sat next to him on the sofa.

-Nothing- he tried to act casual but she knew something was wrong. He'd always wrap his arm around her when they'd watch TV and now he looked like he didn't want her invading his personal space.

-You hate Dennis Farina-she noticed he was watching ''Crime story''.

-I hate a whole bunch of overacting guys, but c'est la vie-he muttered under his breath but Sharon heard him. It took all of his strenght not to crash his lips to hers when Sharon slowly took her glasses off. She was counting on him doing that and frowned when he sat still, eyes glued to the screen. Sharon threw the magazine she was reading on the coffee table and stormed to the bedroom returning with a pillow and a blanket.

-I don't sleep with overgrown teenagers – she threw them at him and went to make herself a cup of tea.

-Wow. One lunch with Mr. FBI and you're already a profiler- Andy snapped at her and Sharon's jaw dropped.

-Andy…-Sharon took a deep breath- Are you jelaous?-she didn't know whether to laugh or lash at him for acting like he was fifteen.

-Let's see. My fiancee goes to a what was supposed to be a boring convention, in her uniform and looking like that, and ends up having lunch with FBI's top profiler. Oh, and he just happens to be her ex-boyfriend. Who I had to meet and be nice to while he was undressing my fiancee with his eyes, over his fancy glasses. Damn right I'm jelaous!- Andy blurted and let out a breath he was holding.

-Looking like what?-Sharon turned into Darth Raydor, putting her hands on her hips and narrowing her eyes at him.

-Sharon…-Andy took a deep breath, knowing his temper tantrum just got him a stay at a place all jealous idiots usually end up sleeping in– the living room.

-Looking like what? It was a uniform only event-she spoke low and he felt his spine crunching under a chill that poured over him.

-Like a million dollars-Andy bit his lip-I had a hard time taking my hands off of you this morning because you look smoking hot in your uniform. I just couldn't help myself. Just like I know Mr. Profiler couldn't help himself ogling at you. You're gorgeous- he took another deep breath and Sharon almost felt sorry for going Darth Raydor on him.

-He wasn't…-Sharon started and closed her mouth when Andy glared at her-So, I look good in a uniform. Big deal- she puffed away-I don't care who's…did you really say ogling?- she quirked her eyebrows-at me. Michael and I were highschool sweethearts. That was centuries ago. You met two of my ex boyfriends and you weren't this jelaous. What' so different about Michael?-she crossed her arms.

-Those two guys were idiots and we both know it-he swallowed a smile and so did she-That doesn't mean I wasn't jelaous. But Michael was your first… your first real kiss, the first to…- Andy blushed crimson red.

-Andy…-Sharon's heart melted seeing him like that.

-So, yeah. I am jelaous of Michael. Fiance's prerogative- he pouted.

-I see- Sharon took a deep breath-And I completely understand- she stradled his hips and wrapped his arms around her-He was my first real boyfriend and my first lover – she slumped her shoulders- but you are the last one- she nuzzled his nose- And the only one who can make me feel things I've never felt before- she purred into his neck and kissed it smiling when she felt Andy's instant reaction.

-Am I forgiven?- Andy batted his lashes at her-Can I sleep in our bed tonight?- he glanced at the pillow and the blanket she threw at him.

-Well…-Sharon sighed and answered kissing him sensless before she took him to bed.

-Down boy- Sharon stopped him when he pressed his chest against her back and started kissing her shoulder-I'm still mad at you-she whispered sleepily and swallowed a smile when Andy grunted.

-Princess…-he whined, but Sharon didn't move-I'm sorry I was an idiot-Andy started drawing circles over her bare thigh.

-Well, you were right about something, I have been dating idiots- she snorted.

-And I'm the greatest of them all, I know- Andy laid back and sighed before he practically jumped out of bed.

-Have fun-Sharon bit her tounge not to burst into laughter when she heard the shower running.

-Son of a…-Andy muttered under his breath and Sharon chuckled into her pillow.

-Hope you're happy now. I'll probably catch a cold or something-he snorted coming back to bed.

-Well, you could also catch a breath before you feel the urge to act like…-Sharon sighed.

-An idiot in love- he cut her off- Lucky for me you have a thing for idiots-he wraped his arm around her.

-Andy, will you shut up and let me sleep if we make love in the morning?-Sharon yawned.

-Promise?-Andy asked and she could feel him grinning against her shoulder.

-Promise promise-she rolled her eyes.

-Sweet dreams, princess. I love you- Andy pulled her closer.

-Love you too- she laced their fingers and closed her eyes knowing she won't get much sleep with Andy waking her up at the break of dawn to make it up to her for his bad beahaviour. She won't mind; Andy was hot when he was jelaous and adorable when appologizing. The thought of a steaming cup of coffe after a steamy appology had Sharon taking a mental note; she ran out of ex boyfriends she could introduce to Andy, but she still had her uniform. And she should definitely wear it more often.


End file.
